Kiss me under the mistletoe
by criminerd
Summary: jj/emily pairing. christmas challenge. read and review.
1. Chapter 1

'Hey, JJ', said Emily as she walked into the Communications Liaison's office. 'You okay? You seem pretty down after that case...'

'Yeah, I'm okay, well...I will be – the case really got to me, what with it being so close to Christmas, and no family deserves their child to be taken away from them.' She sighed, 'and I can't stop thinking about Henry, I know I only saw him a few days ago, but I really miss him, and It's Will's weekend to have him this week.'

Emily saw the look of sadness in her eyes, 'I know sweetie, come on – hug it out.' She smiled, and JJ got up and allowed Emily to embrace her.

JJ could smell Emily's shampoo, _mm, coconut, _she thought, inhaling the brunette's scent. Emily wrapped her arms around JJ even tighter, and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. It was then that she noticed the green plant hanging from the ceiling above their heads. _Mistletoe. _

'Hey, Jayje?' Emily asked. JJ looked up at her friend, almost awoken by Emily suddenly calling her name?

The truth is, Emily didn't actually have anything to say to JJ, she just wanted them to be looking at each other. Emily lifted JJ's chin gently, and softly closed the gap between their lips. The kiss started out as timid and shy, but as they pulled closer together, and Emily moved one of her hands and began to run it through the blonde's hair, the kiss grew more and more passionate the longer their lips were pressed together. Tongues battled for power and the brunette's won due to the blonde opening her mouth letting out a gentle moan, JJ allowed Emily to explore new territory. Neither woman had felt a connection so strong before. The two were joined at the lips for what seemed like hours. JJ pulled back for breath, and Emily let out a deep sigh. She looked into JJ's eyes, not believing what she had just done.

'I love you Jayje...' she murmured. Realising what she had just said, she looked embarrassed, and ran out of the room.

'Hey! Emily! Wait!' the blonde called after her, 'come back!' she pleaded, but Emily was gone.

Emily ran back to her apartment, her mind swirling, and thoughts about what had just happened battling for priority, when all she really wanted was to compartmentalize everything, and lock the incident away in a little box in the back of her head. _Is that reaaaally what I want? _She thought, considering the idea that maybe she didn't want to forget about what had happened, and maybe she wanted to pursue her relationship with JJ. She reached the front door of her building, and entered. She reached her apartment, walked to the couch and flopped onto it, breathing heavily. Her phone rang; she checked the screen, _JJ. _Emily didn't answer, she just couldn't face speaking to her best friend yet, not before she completely understood what had happened, and what she was going to do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day she woke to find three voicemail messages from JJ. She pressed play, and listened. 'Hi...um...Emily look, I know you're ignoring my calls and uh, I understand why... but please I want to talk to you about...uh...what happened. Please, ring me back...okay, well...I'll see you at work, bye.' Emily couldn't bring herself to listen to the rest, so she just assumed that they would be similar messages. She got up, showered and dressed, before leaving for work and grabbing two coffees on the way - one for her, and one for JJ. She arrived at the FBI building and made her way into the bullpen, keeping her head down and avoiding contact with JJ. 'Hotch wants us all in the round table room guys.' Emily overheard JJ telling the rest of the team. She followed behind, hoping JJ wouldn't notice her, but she did. 'Hey, Emily...' JJ began, holding Emily back, stopping her from joining her team. 'About yesterday...'

'Look, JJ...' Emily interrupted, 'I'm really, really sorry...I never should have done what I did...'

'No, Emily,' JJ argued, 'I'm sort of...glad, I guess...'

'Glad?' Emily blurted out, shocked.

'Yeah, uh...I guess I've always known that I like women, I just...never knew how much...and after our, 'kiss' I guess now I do...' JJ looked at the floor, almost embarrassed.

'Oh my god, I can't believe this...' Emily replied, surprised at her best friends confession, 'but I guess I've always known I prefer women to men, and that's why I keep my personal relationships private, you know? And if I'm honest Jen, I noticed you on my first day in the Bureau, and I haven't looked at anyone else the same way since...'

JJ blushed, 'really?' she asked, flattered.

Emily smiled and nodded. 'Hey! You guys coming or what?' Morgan shouted from inside the round table room.

'Oh uh, yeah,' the women said in sync, 'coming.'

'I'll talk to you about this later, yeah?' Emily said to JJ. She nodded and smiled as they entered the room.


	3. Chapter 3

They closed the case in three days, and the team were soon back home in Quantico. JJ had been complaining of a headache the whole flight home, and when she got back to her office, she sat in darkness for a while, trying to push away the pain, before deciding to head home. On the way out of the building, she bumped into Emily. 'Oh, hey Em.' She winced at the sound of her own voice, and the fact she was having to move to speak.

'Hey Jayje, what's wrong?!' Emily looked worried, as JJ squinted through closed eyelids, trying not to let in the light from the streetlamps.

'Oh, nothing. Migraine.' She explained. 'I'll be fine, don't worry.'

Emily sighed, 'are you sure you can drive? With all the noise and lights?'

'I'll be fine, I swear.' She grimaced.

'No Jayje, you won't, I'll drive you.' Emily smiled, and JJ took the offer.

They got in the car, and JJ lay down and closed her eyes, trying to rest on the fifteen minute journey back to her apartment.

'Thank you, for doing this Em.' She said, gratefully.

Emily smiled, 'no worries sweetie.' JJ blushed, and shut her eyes again.

They arrived at JJ's apartment, and Emily helped her friend out of the car, making sure she didn't move too abruptly and cause the pain in her head to come searing back. They made their way up the stairs and opened the front door. 'Hey Jayje, you should rest.' Emily suggested.

'I need to get some paracetamol and some water though.' JJ protested.

'JJ, I'll get it, you go change and get into bed or something, I'll bring it to you.'

Emily went into the kitchen and fetched the paracetamol out of the cupboard, and filled a glass with water, she went into JJ's bedroom, and found her tucked under her covers, almost asleep.

'Hey, JJ?' Emily whispered, 'I have your medicine.'

'Thank you, I really appreciate you doing this.' JJ smiled faintly.

'No worries.' Emily replied.

The brunette leant down and felt the blonde's forehead. 'You're burning up Jen...'

'It's fine, I just have a headache, I should be okay tomorrow.'

'Okay, well...uh I better go then, it's getting late.'

'Emily, it's not getting late, it _is _late.' She looked at the clock on her bedside table, 'Em, its 11:37, you shouldn't be driving, look at you, you're yawning!'

Emily sighed, 'Jayje, I gotta go home.'

'Stay?' JJ blurted out.

'What?'

'Stay, it's already too late, you're tired, and we both have to be in the same place tomorrow, you can borrow some of my pyjamas.' She offered.

Emily considered, and eventually said yes. 'Thanks, JJ.'

'There are t-shirts and shorts in my closet.' JJ told her. Emily nodded, took some nightwear and went into the bathroom to change. She changed, and went back into JJ's bedroom to say goodnight.

'Night Jayje.' And she left the room, heading for the couch.

'Where are you going?' JJ asked.

'To the couch?' Emily answered, as if it was obvious.

'Stay here, with me? You make me feel safer when you're around me, cliché I know, we're both FBI agents but its true...'

'JJ, I really shouldn't...'

'Please?' JJ pulled the most adorable face, her blue eyes growing wider. She patted the mattress next to her.

Emily subsided and walked over to JJ's bed; she pulled back the covers and got in, pulling the sheets over the both of them.

JJ edged closer to Emily, making Emily feel slightly uncomfortable, but she didn't protest. The blonde pulled the other woman closer to her, and Emily started to relax as their bodies moulded together, and she began to drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Emily woke to find JJ's body had become intertwined with her own, legs wrapped around one another, arms embracing waists and hair flowing, joining the two women into one. It was still dark out so she checked the time. _03:38_. _Too early to get up. _Emily stayed in bed for about another hour and a half, staring at the ceiling, thoughts of this week's events drifting around her mind. She checked the clock again. _5:07. _Emily untangled herself from the blonde, and JJ let out a moan of disappointment at the loss of contact. She climbed out of bed, walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. _I cannot believe I am showering at Jennifer Jareau – my co-workers – apartment. _After freshening up, she went into the kitchen and made a pot of coffee, and started on breakfast. The smell of the eggs and toast cooking woke JJ up; she followed the scent and found Emily standing over the cooker. 'Hey.' She announced. Emily looked up.

'Oh, you're awake, you surprised me', she replied with a smile, 'I'm making breakfast, you want some?' She offered.

JJ nodded, 'yeah thanks, that'd be nice.'

'Here.' Emily said, handing JJ a plate of toast and eggs before serving her own. JJ looked at her lovingly.

'Thanks.'

They ate in silence, before JJ looked up, 'Em, this is so good! You'll have to stop over more often!' She laughed and smiled gently. Emily responded with a giggle, flattered that she had technically just been invited over again.

'Um, I wanna talk to you – about _us, _about everything that's going on...' Emily started.

JJ interrupted, 'I wanna talk too, Em.'

'Okay, well I guess that we both know we have some_ feelings _for one another, and uh...I really, _really _like you.' _Ah, who am I kidding? I, Emily Prentiss am in love with Jennifer Jareau, and I have been for a VERY long time. _

'Yeah, I _reeeeaaally _like you too Em,' _ha! Maybe that's why things didn't work out between Will and I...I guess I'm gay, ha. _'I've liked you since I first met you, and I was trying to push the feelings away and then you kissed me and now I guess you're here, and I don't really understand what's happening, other than the fact that I am VERY attracted to you' JJ blurted out.

Her voice softened, and went quiet. 'And...I want more...' She admitted. 'Oh shit, I shouldn't have said tha-.'

Emily interrupted her, stopping her mid sentence with a kiss. She pressed her lips up against the blondes, pulling her closer as she did so. _What am I doing? WHAT AM I DOING? I am enjoying this; I am getting pleasure out of kissing my best friend. What the fuck? _

JJ kissed her back, igniting the passion between them; she kissed her deeply, her tongue roaming the not so unfamiliar lands of Emily's mouth (They had, kissed before).

Emily pulled away, to catch her breath, and to speak. 'Jayje, what does this mean?'

'Well, what do you _want _it to mean?' She replied.

'Well you said you wanted more, and so do I...I want _us, _JJ...I want something between us, something more than a friendship. I want us to be together.' She confessed.

JJ smiled and nodded, 'I think we can do something about that...'

'I think we can.' Emily smirked, 'so uh, are we like _together, _now?'

JJ nodded, 'I guess so...'

'Is there anything in particular you want to celebrate this, very special, occasion?'

JJ thought for a while, and then replied, 'I want...you.'

Emily giggled, and swept Jennifer off of her feet, and took her to the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

_'Is there anything in particular you want to celebrate this, very special, occasion?'_

_JJ thought for a while, and then replied, 'I want...you.'_

_Emily giggled, and swept Jennifer off of her feet, and took her to the bedroom._

Emily checked the time. _5:45, plenty of time, we don't have to be at work until 9._ She smirked, knowing exactly what she had planned for JJ.

She pushed the blonde onto the bed, and fell on top of her, their lips collided and their bodies became one. 'Sit up,' growled Emily. JJ followed the orders, and Emily planted soft kisses along JJ's neck and onto her chest. She kept kissing softly and eventually reached the younger woman's breasts. 'Take off your shirt and bra.' The brunette ordered, JJ did as she said, and flung her clothing onto the floor. Emily stared at the blonde's bare chest, admiring what she saw. She continued to kiss JJ softly along her collarbones, whilst simultaneously tugging at JJ's nipple with one hand, and running the other through her soft golden blonde hair. JJ moaned with pleasure at the touch of Emily's hand on her breast. 'Aha, you like that, huh?' Emily teased, moving her mouth further down JJ's chest. She took the other woman's breast in both hands and put it in her mouth, nipping at the nipple, and massaging the soft flesh around.

'Oh, my god, Emily,' moaned JJ softly.

Emily chuckled, she moved her hands down to JJ's hips, but still keeping the contact between her mouth and the other woman's breast. 'I want you,' said JJ, powerfully.

Emily climbed off of JJ's lap and pushed her back onto the bed, but JJ overpowered her, and rolled over so their positions changed, Emily was on the bottom, and JJ was now lying on top of her. The blonde propped herself up and began pulling off Emily's panties, which were now obviously soaked through. Emily helped her, wriggling her hips, sliding her underwear down her thighs. JJ pulled them off and dropped them on top of her shirt and bra.

'I want you more.' Emily replied at last.

JJ ran her fingers down Emily's thighs, causing the brunette to moan with pleasure. The blonde pulled Emily's t-shirt over the top of her head, and unclasped her bra – releasing her 'perfect' breasts. JJ kissed her hard on the mouth, but quickly pulled away and moved down Emily's body. She left small kisses trailing the length of her torso. She lingered for a while longer as she drew nearer to her breasts, and Emily let out a sigh of discontent at the fact she simply hovered over them, and moved on – tracing her lips onto Emily's perfect stomach, planting kisses in a heart shape. Emily giggled at the tenderness of JJ's actions. JJ continued her journey downwards on Emily's body, and stopped just above her warmth. She massaged Emily's inner thighs and the brunette moaned with pleasure. 'Please, JJ. Stop, stop teasing.' Emily managed to splutter out, her breathing growing ever heavier. JJ simply smirked in response. Emily tugged on JJ's shoulders, pulling her down onto her body, feeling her naked weight lying on top of her. 'Hey, not until I'm finished with you, alright?' exclaimed JJ. She pulled away and finally gave in to Emily's desires. She placed one finger on Emily's bundle of nerves, and began massaging, Emily moaned loudly. 'Oh my god JJ, please...more.' she breathed. JJ gave her more, just as she had wished for. She inserted her two fingers into Emily, and thrust in, and out, and in, and out, finding just the right speed, to pleasure herself and Emily, but also making sure Emily didn't come too early. She added another finger and thrust into the brunette, hard. 'Ugh!' Emily cried out, 'Holy fuck, Jayje, are you sure you've never done this before?!'

JJ laughed, 'I'm sure.' She replied, still thrusting herself into Emily.

'JJ, please, make me come.' Emily begged.

'Ha...' responded JJ, but she did, oh boy she did.

She found a steady rhythm and stuck to it, Emily was so close, and JJ could feel her tightening around her fingers. One more thrust. Emily bucked her hips up as she came and rode out her orgasm, her muscles clenched tight. That feeling of pure bliss, she had definitely never felt with a man before. Her body flopped back down onto the bed as she relaxed and she pulled JJ close to her, and kissed her passionately – thanking her for the most amazing ride of her life.

She checked the clock. _6:23, still enough time. _

'My turn.' Emily finally said, after lying almost still for five minutes...

She flipped herself over, so that she was once again on top of the other woman. She sat up and tugged off JJ's wet panties, just as JJ had done to her. She dropped them on the floor, adding to the pile of underwear and clothes. Emily caressed JJ's breast, but not for long – she had other interests. She mimicked JJ's actions, planting soft kisses the whole way down the blonde's body, until she reached her hips, where she moved into a more accessible position, and kissed the inside of JJ's thighs, and finally putting her lips to the other woman's folds. She slipped her tongue around, and JJ burst out with pleasure. 'Holy shit! Oh, oh my god. Fucking hell Em, you're killing me here!' She lifted up her head, and replaced her tongue with two fingers, and began to rub around in delicate circles, gradually increasing the pace she was working at. She guessed JJ was going to come, and soon. She was right.

'Emily, please...please, dear god I'm gonna fucking come!' She yelled. Emily slowed her pace, as to make JJ's pleasure last longer, but JJ didn't like this idea, and thrust her hips back and forth, trying to increase the friction. 'Make me come, Em, please.' She begged.

Emily finally subsided and granted JJ's wish. Emily felt JJ tightening around her fingers, and JJ entered tranquillity, all she could see was white light, her orgasm so powerful she was left panting on the bed when her body finally relaxed.

The two women curled up to one another, finally relaxing and just lying innocently beside one another. _6:48. _

'JJ, we gotta go get showered and dressed,' Emily announced, breaking the peaceful silence, 'we have work...'

JJ sighed, 'I know, but all I want right now is to lie here with you, and not move, ever.'

Emily chuckled, 'I know baby, that's what I want too – but we have some bad guys to catch.'


End file.
